League of Guardians
by Aggressively Hospitable
Summary: In Ancient times, the former reincarnations of Rick and Evie, known as Rekhu and Princess Nefertiri get caught up with the Order of Sephira and time travel to the Mediterranean where Dastan, the Lion of Persia is vacationing with his wife, Princess Tamina and his mother Valetta who is from the region who is being accompanied by others from the Order.
1. The Order of Sephira

Order of Sephira

The ladies and gentlemen that make up the Order of Sephira are very well trained and equipped individuals, many of them speak a multitude languages, are well versed in global customs and culture and have the ability to assimilate themselves into any situation. They have a code of honor and conduct that they go by. They are also tattooed on their wrists and ankles with the infinity symbol with unusual ink for identification. They have submitted themselves for a wide variety of training, militaristic, medical, political, economic, engineering, as well as other specialties. Every individual in the Order are well equipped with the following.

Infinity Bags

Infinity bags are equipped with anti gravity and miniaturization components so that anything can fit into them, as anything can be taken out and return to full size and weight. The overall satchel is made out of leather like material that can both float on the water as well as sink of so desired.

Inside this special satchel, are several smaller infinity bags made of various materials such as cotton and silk. They all have the infinity symbol embroidered on them and come in various colors.

The white bag with a red symbol is for medicine. It has everything a modern hospital would use as well as smaller, portable and hand held X-ray machines, MRI machines, ultrasound machines as well as a host of other equipment along with any components such as IV liquid, medicine, as well as anything needed for surgery and the like.

The yellow bag contained money, gold, silver, copper and even treasure, jewels, corals, jade and anything else that might be used in place of money or trade.

The red bag with a black symbol contained weapons.

Namely, The Staff, The Swords, The Daggers, The Bow and Arrows along with any other weapon the carrier may prefer.

The Staff could transform into a smaller staff for closer combat sceneroes. As well as grow longer to keep a greater distance from aggressors. The ends could switch out for sniper rifling and a scope to go for miles. As well as blades along with a host of other extraordinary attachments for any defense or offense purposes.

The Swords could change as well. From a Japanese Katana to a European Heavy sword, all of them carrying inhumanly sharp edges as well as a light saber like setting that would cut through anything except another light saber.

The Daggers were more than what they seemed, besides being highly decorative and bejeweled. They held special powers within themselves.

Lastly the Bow and Arrows. The bow could double as another staff if need be. The arrow heads were explosive, heat seeking, even biologically targeted so that the arrow would make feats just to hit a particular individual, even if that individual can not be seen. The spines had a return feature so that they would hit a target, then disengage the arrow head and return to the sender before the arrow head detonated. So while they may only have had a dozen arrows, they the potential to have hundreds of thousands if not more if need be.

The brown bag with a light tan infinity symbol was for Bread Seed. Bread Seed looked like various shades of white to dark brown and even pure black pearls to indicate the kind of bread that would be produced, such as white bread, wheat bread, oat, potato even rice bread, pumpernickel, black bread and even specialty breads such as any bread that could be produced world wide, along fruit and vegetable breads and pastries. If the seeds were shimmering, they became cake. Inside this bag was also a small jar of what looked like very fine sand, but was in fact rice. Any other small jar could contain miniaturized grains. How the Bread Seed worked is you placed one into a bowl of water, the interaction would be the seed suddenly growing to become the size of a soccer ball, upon opening the loaf in half you would find in the middle a small pouch, the size of a child's fist, the inside lined with more bread seed. However this would only happen for seven generations of the Bread Seed before it would no longer contain any more Bread Seed within the loaf.

The green bag with a yellow infinity symbol, contained thousands of pounds of fruits and vegetables all miniaturized and can, with the exposure of water, become slightly larger than normal and much heavier with vitamins and minerals, whatever it may need to be, from heads of lettuce, potatoes, garlic to pineapples, apples, and citrus fruit and everything in between.

The dark red bag with a white symbol contained meat of every variety, such as entire fresh and even aged slaughtered steers, goats, sheep, chickens, turkeys, and pigs as well as sides of meat, loins, steaks, chops, sausages, whatever was desired, it could even hold eggs in a special box.

The yellow bag contained dairy products, such as milk that came from an ever flowing container, cheese, butter, yogurt as well as any other dairy product.

The magenta bag contained fats, oils, sweets, chocolates, whatever the carrier desired.

The blue bag with a green symbol contained seafood, from fish to shark, from humble clam to cuttlefish along with seaweed, sea grapes and a wide variety of other foods and delicacies from lakes, rivers, seas and oceans.

The copper bag contained what looked like cubes of bullion, which in fact were cubes of stew, chili, soups, sauces along with broth. Along with a smaller inner orange bag full of vials of spices from all over the world.

The silver bag was full of utensils, both for cooking and eating. Cups, bowls, plates, all of it having disinfecting properties and a self cleaning feature that made taking care of them very easy.

The white bag with a purple symbol contained washing basins, smaller ones for washing dishes or clothing, larger for cleaning beds and bedding, one with water jets for personal bathing, along with a shower if need be.

The violet bag with a white symbol contained a tent, that outwardly would look rather small but inwardly be quite enormous and would be able to contain everything that the infinity bag could carry. It also was climate controlled and would be warm when it was cold, and cool when it was hot. It also had built in lighting to whatever preference the carrier had.

The burgundy bag with a gold symbol contained small containers that contained everything from beer, wine, hard liquor, to juices and juice blends, milk and even water that was especially purified then fortified with minerals for clean crisp taste. Along with any other liquid needed or wanted for drinking. It also contained a box for tea and another that had coffee, even coffee flavorings, creamers along with flavorings and sweeteners.

The bag that was the wearer's favorite particular shade of color as well as any design or print, would contain any clothing they wanted or needed along with any personal items they desired to carry with them.

The steel box inside the infinity satchel had tools and building materials so that if need be, anything could be constructed or repaired.

The Cloak

The cloak was made out of thick, multi layered materials. The inside is usually very soft while the outside was quite coarse. When in cold, arctic climates, both the outside and inside would turn to fur that would never have any parasites or insects on or in it. But in hot climates, the color would change to suite the environment to either stand out or blend in depending on what the wearer wanted. When in instances where a tent isn't feasible, the hood of the cloak would pillow up and the length would grow to completely encompass the wearer and whoever else it needed to. It also had anti fly, mosquito and other insects, spiders, anything that could disturb the wearer. It even had a scent controller that kept the smell low so as not to alert or attract any predators. In times of trouble, it had an invisibility feature to hide the wearer and whoever else is with them. It also would shrink down when not in use to the size of a wash cloth for easy carry.

The Shoes

The shoes could take on any shape and style needed or wanted while remaining extremely comfortable, never giving blisters or sores. They were also water proof when desired.

With these items along with others, such as communicators which were in fact highly advanced smart-phones which had tracking abilities and 3D projecting abilities, interaction with the 3D projection, such as a world view or whatever else is wanted or needed, especially music. So that every individual would be completely equipped for every work needed or wanted to perform.


	2. Princess Nefertiri and Rekhu

League of Guardians

Chapter One

Asima walked into the high council with her twin Kalila, both were ready for their new assignment.

"For ten thousand years there have been those whom have been placed as guardians of sacred items. We must unite them. You are to travel in both space and time; communicate the importance of unity among these guardians." The head of the council, Sephira commanded.

"Yes High Councilor," Asima and Kalila replied in unison with a humble bow.

"You are to leave immediately, use the Lihan," Sephira specified.

With that Asima and Kalila bowed again and left the large round and glowing chamber.

"What the hell is a Lihan?" Kalila murmured to her sister.

"No clue," Asima whispered back as they made their way to the outfitters to get geared up.

"Ji, do you know what a Lihan is?" Asima asked as she took two whips and fastened them to her sides.

"Lihan is a very special mode of transport, is that what the council told you to use?" Ji answered.

"So it's a vehicle," Asima concluded, putting a set of throwing knives into the waist belt of her outfit.

"The transport station should give you more details, I just know it's rare." Ji shrugged.

"Here are your bags." Furrut announced as she gave each girl their own specialized infinity bag.

"These don't feel heavy enough," Asima complained.

"It's a long journey, they have anti gravity devices in the bottom layer so no matter what you put into it, it should only weigh a pound or two, no chiropractic care where you're going," Furrut defended.

"Thank you Furrut," Kalila replied graciously as they took their specialized communicators disguised as brightly colored but somewhat transparent veils that only covered from their nose to just below their chins that matched their time appropriate clothing.

"You're welcome, and here are your cloaks. I'm sure you're familiarized with them." Furrut remarked as she draped each of them with one.

"They are softer than I remember," Kalila noted as she felt the buttery soft inside layer.

"You'll be in the dessert mostly, it will be critical to keep all that dust and sand off of you," Furrut explained. Both of the twins nodded in agreement and understanding before they took their specialized weapons, the staffs, two swords, the daggers and the bow and arrows.

Once at the transportation unit, they found out what Lihans were.

"It's a cloth," Asima noted with confused disappointment.

"Your perception is poor, perhaps Sephira needs to appoint someone else," Lady Gunta grumbled as she stomped her cane on the floor and glared at Asima over the rim of her over-sized glasses.

"Lady Gunta, with all due respect, we have never seen a Lihan before, we didn't know what to expect. So please, be patient with us and explain the marvelous Lihan to us." Kalila pacified which soothed Lady Gunta's agitated state.

"Each of you will have one, how it works is you put this corner piece to your forehead, it has a transmitter in it and think about the exact time and location you wish to go, your assignment requires time travel, that is why Sephira has assigned this to you. Then you will wrap the rest of the cloth around you and you will be transported." Lady Gunta explained. "No need for an animal you have to feed and house, just something you can fold up and put away."

"This is brilliant Lady Gunta, thank you very much," Kalila replied sweetly as she took them, handing one to her sister.

"So like this?" Kalila asked as she opened it up and found the heavy corner and held it above her head and with the other hand held the embroidered edge of the adjoining side, as if ready to wrap it around herself.

"That's exactly it," Lady Gunta praised with a smile.

"Thank you again for all your help, we hope to see you again soon." Kalila replied with a nod of her head out of respect.

Kalila refolded it and laid it over the top of her bag as they left for the launch platform. Only to be passed by Coral and Jade running at top speed, a distress signal beeping loudly from special broaches they were wearing. "You get Valletta, I got Rex," Coral hollered at Jade.

They watched as Jade mounted a dragon named Shift and got him to leap through a wormhole to answer the distress signal. Soon after they received their more detailed objectives as well as the reference guide to look over for a little bit before using the Lihans to go to their mission.

"Old Kingdom Egypt, to a Princess Nefertiri," Asima read aloud.

"Nefertiri? Not Nefertiti?" Kalila clarified.

"Nefertiri, says she goes by Tiri by her family and close friends, is the guardian to the Bracelet of Anubis and at least a dozen other things." Asima answered, pointing to background information at the top of the first objective.

"Ok, to Thebes we go," Kalila shrugged as she and her sister used their Lihans to transport themselves back to Thebes and right into the middle of the throne room. What they didn't expect is the Lihans throwing off cool smoke all around them, allowing them to unwrap themselves and put the Lihans away before they were visible so that it looked like they appeared out of thin air and from a cloud of smoke.

Once the smoke had cleared they found themselves surrounded by the spear points and sword points of a few dozen guards.

Asima reached for her weapons but Kalila stopped her, moving her veil so her words would not be translated into ancient Egyptian. "To them we should appear like gods, not mortals," Kalila gently reminded her sister before placing the veil back into place.

"We are the daughters of...Mefdet, take us to Princess Nefertiri," Kalila demanded from underneath her drawn hood.

The guards looked at each other before some of them near the door left.

Rekhu and Nefertiri were walking though the palace before two guards come running up.  
"Princess! Daughters of Mefdet have appeared from clouds of smoke in the throne room." They reported, looking very shaken.

Rekhu grabbed a sword from another guard and went with his wife to the throne room.

They stared in awe at two dark cloaked figures, heir hoods hid their faces.

"We are daughters of Mefdet, we have come to make sure the Bracelet of Anubis as well as your other sacred items are... safe." One of them calmly explained as they pulled their hoods back before the words died on their tongue, looking at Rekhu and Princess Nefertiri as if they were ghosts.

They all just stood there staring at each other for a moment. The twin sisters looked in astonishment at would be in another life, their parents.

"Holy shit," Asima, the first twin whispered under her breath. Her twin, Kalila nodded slowly in agreement.

"What did you say?" Princess Nefertiri inquired.

"Never mind Princess, please, just take us to the Bracelet of Anubis and the other sacred items that are in your possession." Kalila repeated with forced control of her voice.

"Who are you really?" Rekhu asked suspiciously.

"Call your guards away, and we will tell you." Asima proposed much to the astonishment of her sister who moved her hand under her veil to warn her sister that they shouldn't do that.

"It's Dad, he could always see through us," Asima countered in English.

"True," Kalila sighed as she reached into her bag and pulled out a gravity glove and used it to telekenetically bring four chairs to the center of the room. Nearly hitting the guards as they took an instinctive step backwards before Asima playfully flicked the spear heads that were being pointed at her.

"Do not be afraid. No harm will come." Kalila urged everyone in the room as she and her sister sat down, waiting for everyone to leave except for Princess Nefertiri and Rekhu.

Once the guards left and the doors were shut, Princess Nefertiri and Rekhu tentatively took their seats across from them.

"The truth is we are ambassadors of the original protector, Sephira, she sent us here to what is to us, the past, to make sure the sacred items that have come into your possession are safe, as well as convey the importance of being unified with the other guardians of sacred items in your time as well as in the future. However, I don't know if she intended for us to meet our own parents from a previous life." Asima tried to calmly explain.

"Parents?" Rekhu repeated skeptically.

"Here are pictures of us," Kalila offered as she dug through her infinity satchel to find her family album. "In the future, instead of chiseling stone, we take pictures and put them on special papyrus," Kalila carefully explained, trying to use terms they would be familiar with.

Rekhu and Nefertiri looked in awe at the book and scrutinized every detail of the photographs.

"But you look nothing like us," Nefertiri noted.

"That's because you adopted us. Father found us in a caved-in house, we were only a year and a half old or so, the man who got our birth mother pregnant left shortly after getting her into such a condition, she was a slave of a cruel master but a great storm came upon the little city we were in and caused our house to cave in on us. We were small enough that we were hid under the bed but according to you," Asima began as she got choked up, as both sisters began looking intently at Rekhu. "We crawled out and no one thought we had survived and left us there all alone for what you estimated to be two days. So by the time you found us, we were hungry, dirty, scared, so scared," Asima tried to continue despite her tears.

"But when you found us, the moment we saw you, we stopped crying, you picked us up, cleaned us up, fed us and brought us to our new home," Kalila explained, her own tears putting a high shine to her eyes.

"When will this happen?" Rekhu inquired.

"In about three thousand years." They answered in unison.

Rekhu's eyebrows rose considerably but as much as he wanted this to be a bald face lie, his intuition told him they were telling the truth.

"Am I still a Princess in your time?" Nefertiri inquired.

"Someone greater," Asima answered with a proud smile.

"But we can not give you any further detail, it is against our law," Kalila butted in with a warning look to her sister. "So please mother, I mean, Princess Nefertiri, please let us do our task so you can get back to...ruling Thebes."

"Smooth," Asima chortled at her sister.

"Shut up," Kalila snarled.

"Definitely sisters," Nefertiri concluded with a smile as she handed the picture album back, got up and led the way. The girls kept stealing glances at their would be parents who didn't seem much older than they were presently.

"How...did you meet?" Asima finally got the courage up to ask as they were on their way to Nefertiri and Rekhu's private chambers where a sacred ring was resting in Nefertiri's jewelry box.

"He was presented to me as a personal guardian." Nefertiri began before recounting some of the highlights of what had happened since then, especially what Anck-su-Namun had done and how she had handled the situation.

" _You_ were the one to scrape off all the writing on his sarcophagus, as he was being eaten alive, while he was screaming." Asima repeated in shock. "Damn,"

When they finally entered Princess Nefertiri and Rekhu's bed chamber the girls gasped as they recognized the originals of their current weapons.

"The staff!" They squealed as they rushed over to the weapon wanting to touch it but resisting.

"It's so pretty!" Kalila cooed.

"And deadly, how many have fallen to this?" Asima asked Rekhu excitedly.

"None, yet," Rekhu answered slowly.

The twins gawked at him.

"There hasn't been a need." Rekhu defended.

"But you know there is a huge blade that's sharp enough to take a man's head clean off his shoulders in this thing right?" Asima pointed out as she gestured wildly at it.

The look Rekhu returned told them that he had no idea.

"Seriously? You would have made us do a dozen laps around the gardens if we got a weapon and didn't know it's full potential," Kalila complained.

Rekhu nodded in approval at that, which got Kalila to groan, knowing she just instigated a punishment for every future student and child Rekhu would have.

"Alright let me show him." Asima blurted out as she took the staff, looked it over quickly before pressing down on the different jewels in the handle before a huge blade sprang out from one end. "See your favorite move with this was always use this heavy end to the back of someone's knee, then rotate it quickly to decapitate them, like this." Asima explained as she demonstrated the move.

"Do that again," Rekhu requested.

"Here, you use yours and I'll use mine." Asima said as she presented the weapon to Rekhu with a respectful bow before retrieving her own as she took off her cloak, revealing all her weapons hanging on her. Her staff was still in it's short mode so she smirked when Rekhu seemed to jump slightly when it became full size.

"It's your future design." Kalila giggled from behind him as she removed her own cloak and satchel, taking out her dagger instead. "This, Princess Nefertiri, will be of your future design."

"It's beautiful," Nefertiri murmured as she held it carefully, noting the extreme sharpness of the double edged blade.

"Now, while holding the handle, press the jewel on top," Kalila instructed softly.

Nefertiri jumped as the blade suddenly fanned out to become three blades. "What purpose does this serve?" She inquired.

"Oh when you stab someone in the gut, you press the jewel and it tears up their insides, kills them quicker. Really it's quite merciful." Kalila explained before taking it back, pressing the jewel once more causing the three blades to become one again. "Now if you hold the handle like this with your thumb nowhere near the jewel and twist the hilt, this happens," Kalila informed Nefertiri as she demonstrated it and Nefertiri gasped as the dagger now had a blade on each end. "Awesome isn't it?"

"Mama's girl." Asima teased.

"Daddy's girl," Kalila taunted back.

"Thats right because Dad is always awesome," Asima defended.

"But Mom is smarter and we all know that knowledge is power. So by default mom is more awesome." Kalila retorted. "No offense Rekhu," Kalila quickly added.

Asima rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Whatever,"

"Girls, play nice," Nefertiri scolded playfully, quite enjoying the banter.

"Yes mother," They answered out of habit before they seemed to realize what situation they were in which caused Nefertiri to laugh.

"She always gets us," Asima shook her head. "And you," She added pointing to Rekhu. "You always saw through every lie we ever tried to tell you, even in this lifetime."

"It's in your nature," Kalila grinned. "But our task is done, we should go home,"

"Surely you can stay a little longer," Nefertiri tried to dissuade them.

"We shouldn't have stayed this long," Kalila gently countered.

"Oh come on, this is Thebes, in all it's glory, surely we can stay at least a day." Asima whined.

Kalila cut her eyes at her sister but felt her conviction waning. "Swear that no mention of our arrival, stay and departure are ever mentioned in any historical record, that there is never any mention of us at all, ever," Kalila stressed to Nefertiri.

"Done," Nefertiri grinned. "A feast." She commanded.

"Only if we keep our disguises," Kalila compromised.

"Of course." Nefertiri agreed.

"Alright, give us a room, we'll stay," Kalila gave in.

"The one right next us," Rekhu directed.

The girls picked up their things and followed him as he lead the way down the hall to a gorgeously decorated room.

"Thank you Rekhu," Kalila said graciously with a nod of her head. Before closing the door.

"We are in so much trouble," Kalila sighed as she rubbed her eyes only to groan at the realization that she had just smudged her eye makeup.

"No one will ever know." Asima countered as she laid out on the enormous bed. "The beauty of time travel is we can go anywhere for any length of time and we wont hurt a thing." Asima reasoned.

"Just the time and space continuum. We could be on the brink of destroying everything we hold dear, yeah, not hurting a thing." Kalila quipped as she began to wash her face.

"Are your tattoos glowing?" Asima asked.

"No," Kalila sighed, looking down at the infinity tattoos on the outside and inside of her wrists.

"Neither are mine, we're fine." Asima pointed out. "As long as they don't start to glow we're in the clear. We already told them we're they're daughters in another life, which is a huge break in the law and they didn't even flicker, so lets just enjoy all that Egypt at this time has to offer, so relax,"

"If we get questioned about this, I'm totally blaming everything on you," Kalila grumbled before reapplying her makeup.

"Go right ahead," Asima shrugged, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths and relaxing into the moment.

At the feast Kalila and Asima did their best to observe everything and taste everything that was presented to them. Nefertiri and Rekhu noted how they always thanked everyone. Making sure to smile and make eye contact which was unheard of for Royalty to do.

Rekhu noted with a bit of fatherly protectiveness that one of the guards, Yuya, seemed to look too intently at Kalila, even stealing a smile from her throughout the evening.

Asima noted the attraction and flicked Kalila in the ear when she caught Kalila sighing happily when she and Yuya exchanged another glance.

"Ow!" Kalila recoiled before batting at her sister. "Stop that, just because you have a boyfriend doesn't mean I can't look."

"He's a bit old for you," Asima murmured.

"Oh pah-lease," Kalila rolled her eyes before freezing when Rekhu called Yuya over to him, saying something before Yuya left the room.

"Bu- damn it, three thousand years into the past and Dad is still a cock block." Kalila complained which only earned her scornful laughter from Asima.

"You're a horrible person," Kalila huffed.

"Yes I am," Asima agreed proudly, hardly containing her laughter.

Nefertiri watched curiously as the scene played out and wondered why Asima would be teasing her sister like that, but decided to simply leave it as something she hoped her future self would address.

"Why did you dismiss Yuya?" Tiri questioned Rekhu quietly.

"It isn't appropriate for a guard to look at a guest the way he was looking at Kalila," He explained simply.

"If that's the case we need to get rid of all of my female servants, the way they 'look' at you would be deemed just as inappropriate." Tiri noted aloofly, taking a sip of her wine, looking away from Rekhu and at the girls who were off to her side. "You embarrassed Kalila is what you did, look how Asima is treating her now." Tiri pointed out.

"Tiri," Rekhu sighed deeply.  
"I'm going to make sure Kalila is given every opportunity to be happy," Tiri announced before summoning another servant.

Suddenly Asima and Kalila froze as their eyes went wide before a look of disgust and anger flashed on their faces.

Rekhu and Nefertiri followed their gazes that fell on one of Rekhu's training recruits that came into the feast with a group of others, by the name of Bebi.

Faster than Rekhu could even react Asima and Kalila seemed to have disappeared before coming back, fully armed, keeping to the back wall and not letting him out of their sight.

Rekhu got up and took a stand next to them. "Danger?" He murmured.  
"That man, the one acting like a rat, he shouldn't be here, he tried to kill mom, repeatedly." Kalila growled.

"How?" Rekhu inquired.

"By kidnapping her and serving her up to a resurrected foe," Asima tried to vaguely explain.

"In your future life, you serve in an army together, he leaves you to die in the dessert, a few times, he was a spy, and betrayed everyone, never to be trusted, no matter what life he's in." Kalila added.

Rekhu took their words to heart and looked at this recruit under a different guise.

"His name is Bebi," Rekhu offered.

The girls snorted a laugh at the similarity in names.

"Question him, quietly," Rekhu commanded before going to sit down.

Asima and Kalila smiled evilly as they walked swiftly across the room and each of them took a side of Bebi and quietly took him out of the main feast and to a side room where they tied him to a chair and interrogated him.

After a while they came back and pulled Rekhu from the feast. Nefertiri however was not about to miss out on the opportunity and followed behind, only a few strides behind.

"Who is Aoh?" Asima asked as they walked briskly to the room Asima and Kalila had taken him to.

"She's a half sister to Tiri, one of Pharaoh Seti's children." Rekhu answered.

"She's in danger, Bebi was one of the plotters with Imhotep to usurp the throne, had half the palace guards ready to go into mutiny, he's plotting to kidnap Aoh for a reward now," Kalila informed him.

"What!?" Nefertiri exclaimed from behind them.

"Shit," Asima and Kalila hissed before turning around to face a panicked Nefertiri.

"He's after Aoh?" Tiri demanded.

"Yes," Kalila answered.

"So we're going to kill him." Asima added cheerfully.

"Oh no you're not, I am," Tiri said before holding her hand out for a weapon. Kalila just handed Tiri her dagger.

"By all means," Kalila invited.

When they went into the room however it was empty and the rope used to tie Bebi up was cut.

"Fuck," Asima and Kalila breathed before putting on more gear. This time specialized glasses to look for heat signatures and gloves to grip their weapons.

"Time to go hunting, put the palace on lock down, get Aoh to a safe place." Asima ordered before the girls left the room. Rekhu and Nefertiri went straight to Aoh's rooms only to find her safe and sound.

"Stay with her," Rekhu suggested as he got more guards he knew he could trust at her door before practically running back to his room to get the staff.

"Rekhu!" Asima called from down the hall, waiving him toward her as she came sliding into the hall from the other before running his way. Apparently word had traveled that Bebi, the recruit, his plan had come to light and all those who had gave him their allegiance retracted it as the whole palace itself seemed to hunt him down.

Rekhu along with Asima, Kalila a few dozen guards, including Yuya, tracked Bebi to a lonely corner just outside the palace. The girls had run along rooftops like acrobats, landing on the ground with such grace and power that he began to wonder if they really had been daughters of Mefdet after all.

"Leaving so soon?" Asima taunted as the girls they walked purposefully towards Bebi who had found himself at a dead end.

"We were having so much fun," Kalila added, pulling her swords out their sheathes as they crisscrossed her back.

"I have had enough fun for the night," Bebi said before catching sight of Rekhu. "Rekhu! My friend, you're in danger from these strange women!" Bebi exclaimed.

"Oh don't even try, you pathetic excuse of a man," Asima bit out, her staff already having it's blade out and ready to pierce him through.

"Go ahead and tell Rekhu what plans you had for his wife Princess Nefertiri once Imhotep had taken the throne in Thebes?"

"I didn't..." Bebi tried to lie but when Kalila put her swords into light saber mode, he seemed to change his tune.

"He was going to kill them all, feed them to the crocodiles." Bebi admitted.

"Sounds like a good way to get rid of any body," Asima grinned.

"There isn't enough meat on my bones to feed them!" Bebi cried out.

"Oh I'm sure they will be happy for any meal." Kalila argued before putting the points of her blades at his throat. "Start walking." She ordered as they walked towards the Nile.

Asima started to whistle an eerie tune before the low rumbling growls and sharp hisses were heard through the mist that had started to gather in the night.

"Your last stop," Kalila said as they had pushed Bebi to the edge of a low cliff over the Nile.

"No, anything but this," Bebi tried to plead.

"Well we could mummify you alive," Asima offered.

"I take that back." Bebi paled.

"Thought so." Kalila said before leaping in the air and kicking him in the chest off the cliff. The sound of his body being ripped apart was music to the girls' ears as they returned their weapons to their places.

"Let's go," Rekhu insisted as they all made their way back to the palace.

"Oh, here," Asima offered as she gave Rekhu a scroll of papyrus.

"What's this?" Rekhu inquired.

"A list of all the names of the people Bebi had coursed into betraying you and the Princesses," Asima explained.

"Something you can handle tomorrow," Kalila yawned.

"You just killed a man, and you're tired? I thought the adrenaline rush would have you pumped." Asima teased with a playful punch to the arm.

"Unlike you, I don't have that much blood lust, only to do what must be done." Kalila retorted.

Rekhu was proud of them for what they were able to accomplish in such a short amount of time.

Once back in the palace, Rekhu informed Tiri of all the things that had transpired.

The next morning Kalila looked at her communicator to see Jade and her party had reached the coast of the Mediterranean and had invited her and Asima to join them.

Kalila shook Asima's shoulder before handing Asima the device so she could see for herself.

"Oh yeah, just let me sleep a little longer," Asima yawned before handing it back and rolling over and promptly fell back asleep.

Kalila rolled her eyes as she got out of bed and decided to see Thebes in the wonderful morning light.

Kalila soon had quite the gathering of children around her who seemed very fascinated with the foreign visitor. Kalila was happy to sit and talk with them, sharing her special vitamin and vaccine gum drops. The children simply thought they were candies and devoured them. Yuya had followed her, disguised as a commoner to track her movements, as per Princess Nefertiri's request. He was impressed at the gentleness and ease with which she interacted with everyone, especially the children. Even the babes who were on their mother's hips seemed to jump out of their mother's arms to go to her, as if they innately knew that she would bless them and their families. Once she had spent the morning with them, she returned to the palace to find Asima leaning against a pillar, shaking her head and grinning.

"What?" Kalila inquired.

"You just couldn't resist," Asima smiled, moving to stand on her own.

"The kids? Nope," Kalila smiled proudly as she walked further into the palace and began taking her weapons out of her infinity bag, which had miniaturized to fit into it and became full size once out of it and placed them back onto her person.

Aoh along with Nefertiri and Rekhu were waiting on them, wanting to see them off.

They walked back into the throne room, Kalila and Asima took out their folded Lihans which gave off a cloud of smoke and without warning, Aoh suddenly ran forward into the smoke, Nefertiri and Rekhu ran in after her as Yuya ran in after them. Within a moment, the smoke cleared, all of them nowhere to be seen.


End file.
